Yes Mistress
by rakill
Summary: Kagome keeps a side of herself in the dark that she allows only certain people to see or know about. She was a mistress that ruled over men and loved it. She meets a stranger named KillingPerfection and after meeting him and finding out his true identity she struggles with accepting who he is to her but loves dominating over him. [Short chapters]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I really should not be starting a new story but I am. Hehe. I hope you all will enjoy and love this. This story is rated for language and future sexual situations. This story is about BDSM.

* * *

With a long and deep sigh, Kagome sat down at her desk at home. She was finally home from a long day at work and was able to relax. Shoes and socks off so she could wiggle her toes freely, she logged into her account that she went on every day to see who messaged her and what new posts were blogged on the fetishes she liked. Kagome kept this world a secret from everybody that she knew… except for one person. Inuyasha thought of it as kinky as hell and quite funny to listen to. She knew he would keep the secret and wouldn't judge her for the things she does with men. She used to have a crush on him but over the years of knowing him and her maturing, she moved onto bigger and better things. And bigger and better things she had moved onto. For years she was embarrassed to live out her fantasies but finally her able to meet other people who have the same likes as her and her controlling them… it was a dream come true. She never felt like she had been as free as she felt at that moment.  
Kagome scrolled through the messages in her inbox and started with the first one from _bigdaddy101_, the screen name made her smile, his message to her was: _I happen to find a woman controlling a man very appealing. Would you like to chat?_ She hit next. She gave up on short messages like that. It seemed like there was no originality and he was only seeking for a hookup. She didn't do hookups.  
Several messages later she came to one from _KillingPerfection_ and his message was: _I have never been dominated over a woman. I find myself wanting to be dominated by a woman and you seem to be the best match that suffice my needs. I hope to hear back from you… -S-_  
Kagome smiled from the little message but found herself clicking reply and already typing away her message. _And what is it exactly do you know about me that suffice your needs Mr. S? I await patiently for your answer._ She hit send and moved onto other messages without a thought.

After several minutes of going through the messages she stood up and stretched out her limbs and let out a little grunt and looked down the hallway where she had a room full of her toys that she kept. She had a room for what she did in secret. She was proud of the room and would make Mr. Grey very jealous with all she had done and tweaked. A little smile lifted her lips and she ventured to her kitchen and rummaged through the fridge for a few minutes to grab a bite. After she found something she wanted she ate her little meal as she ventured back to her laptop and opened the website again and checked her messages to find a message from KillingPerfection.


	2. Learning the KillingPerfection

2. Learning the KillingPerfection

"That was fast." She said with a mouth full of food.

Eagerly she sat back down at the desk and opened the message.

_Simply looking at your fetishes, you like a lot of things that I like. I just have a feeling that if we were to start a relationship, I would be happy with you. If I may ask, have you dominated men the whole time or has it been flipped? –S-_

Kagome clicked reply and started to type away her response. _You are very vague with your answer. And yes I have been dominated before for a while. But I find myself liking to be top. Do you have any pictures of yourself?_ She noticed that he had no picture up and it was driving her crazy that she didn't have a face to go with what he is saying, er well, writing. She hit send and picked up her fork and dug back into her food as she watched her inbox.  
She waited for a while then hit the refresh button and saw she had a new message from him. The corner of her lip lifted as she sat the bowl of food down and read his response.

_I'm sure you have learned a lot from that time you have been dominated. Would you say that your previous men were happy with you? No I do not have any pictures of myself. I'm not camera friendly. If you want a description, I may give you a description of how I look. _

_-S-_

Kagome rolled her eyes and hit reply and started to type away her response.

_Indeed, I have learned a lot from the previous men that dominated over me. They taught me very well. The previous pets I have had were very happy with me and always loved my affections. It's a shame you do not have a picture of yourself. I'm sure you could give a description of yourself but is it really the truth?_

"Send." She clicked the button and leaned back in her chair and smirked. "Let's learn a little bit about your Mr. Killing Perfection." She clicked onto his screen name and went to his profile and saw he had no one dominating or he was dominating over. His fetishes were quite a list and the same as hers. "Double penetration, dildos, nipple clamps, 'don't you dare cum without my permission', foot fetish… wow this man has no limits." She mumbled glanced over at more of the list. "So why won't you post a picture of yourself?" She mumbled and scrolled down to his wall and saw that a few people posted for him to send a picture or put up a picture. He was a very wanted person for pictures.  
She went back to her inbox and saw that she had a new message from him and frowned from his little response.


	3. A Simple Description

3. A Simple Description

_Could a picture tell the truth as well? Easily I could send a picture of someone and it could not be me. I do not lie about myself nor will I ever want to. How long do your relationships last with your 'pets'? What kind of things do you do to them?_

_-S-_

Kagome let out a dramatic sigh and leaned back in her chair as she thought through what all she could say to him. The man was sharp as a nail and had a mouth on him. She already knew that she would love punishing him for that mouth. Flashes of images of this mysterious man with no picture went through her mind of what he could look like and what all she would do to him. She would have to be gentle with him since it was his first time being dominated but oh the things she would love to build him up to!  
Leaning forward, Kagome began to type away her response and read through what she wrote with a smirk.

_You make a good point S. I will have to say touché on that. But it would be nice to see the face I'm talking to if you really wish for us to have a relationship. Usually the relationships last a couple of months, either the pet wishes to top or I grow bored. I do many things that you will just have to find out on your own if you wish to be my pet. There are rules of course._

She hit send and jumped when her phone vibrated on the table. She looked down and saw a text message from Inuyasha. _Finally off work yet? Let's hang out._ Kagome smiled at how demanding he was still after all this time she hung out with him. She clicked away at her message back and set the phone back down.

"I guess I will have to wait to see your response…" She mumbled about KillingPerfection. But it did not feel right to just leave while they were replying. He'd think that she gave up on him when really he was a big bundle of fun and she wanted to learn more about this intriguing guy.  
At that moment the inbox refreshed and popped up a new message from him. She grinned and clicked open the message and read what he had to say, not wanting to wait until later.

_I look to be in my late twenties, amber colored eyes… yes they are natural. Sharp jawline and long neck. I have long hair that is_ silver _but all natural since the day I was born._  
_Only just a couple of months and the pet wishes to top…. Or you grow bored. Hm, do you grow bored easily?  
What kind of rules do you have, I wish to know._

_-S-_

Kagome laughed a little from his wild description of himself. Long hair that is silver but looks to be in his twenties? That had to be a lie! She typed away her response.

_I do not grow bored easily but sometimes with the same person it gets old or boring. It's like you've seen it all with them and you want to see more from others. Or perhaps I just haven't met the right pet. Maybe that's you. My rules are simple and if we further this I will print out the rules for you to go over. But I have to go. Unless you text? My number is 555-9501. I would like to learn more about you than you since you seem to know more about me._

She hit send and closed her laptop and let out a groan as she stretched and walked down the hall to her bedroom. Inuyasha is an impatient brat and if she were taking forever on getting ready and meeting him wherever, he would throw a fit.


	4. What Kind Of Trickery Is This?

**4. What Kind Of Trickery Is This?**

"So you gave this guy your number after talking for him for twenty minutes?" Inuyasha cackled and rubbed away some tears from his eyes from laughing.

Kagome frowned and crossed her arms across her chest and glared at him while he laughed at her expense. "It's not that funny Inuyasha. Besides, we have been through this before. I talk to the people and decide whether or not I like them based off of the conversation. Talking to this guy seemed right and I had a feeling that I would really enjoy doing things to him." She kept her tone down and a looked around the room to make sure no one was listening in on their conversation.

Inuyasha shook his head and laughed a couple more times. He then leaned back against his chair with his coffee in hand and took sips not worried if people at the coffee shop were looking at them or not. "How is it that you know from stupid conversations? You usually see a picture of them and this guy gives you a description!" He chuckled again.

With a little grunt and sigh Kagome looked down at her phone hoping to see a new text message from an unknown number, but nothing. She looked back up at her friend who waited for her to say something to him. "Listen, I've been doing this for a while now and I know how most guys are. I know when they are serious and when they are just toying around. This guy seemed really interested." _Not interested enough to text a girl when she gives you a number, _Kagome thought to herself. She looked back at her phone and sighed and looked back at her friend who was taking in what she said. Something dawned on her. The description. It was almost like describing Inuyasha. He had long silver hair and a sharp jawline. Kagome narrowed her eyes and tried to decide if it was her friend pulling a prank on her. "If you have something to say, then say it."

Inuyasha put his hands up and shook his head, "Whoa, I don't know what you are getting angry about but it's not me."

"Inuyasha you wouldn't pull a trick on me just for the fun of it would you?" Yes he would.

"Listen it would take a lot of time and planning if I were to pull a trick on you. If you think that guy is me, then you are wrong. I don't have the time to pull a big prank like that. Besides it's a waste." He rolled his eyes then sipped his coffee.

Her phone vibrated. She looked down and saw an unknown number. Her heart raced and she opened the message ignoring Inuyasha odd sounds. So it wasn't Inuyasha but who is this man? It was odd now that she thought of the description and how closely it fitted to Inuyasha. This has to be some kind of joke. _And I was really liking this guy._

* * *

Want to keep posted about the stories or discuss different stories? Add me on Facebook! w w w dot facebook / dot com / thebardstale1

Just remove the spaces and the /


	5. Something To Do

Something To Do

_You were quick to give away your number. It's KillingPerfection._

Kagome raised her eyebrows and started to write her response to his message. _I don't give my number away very easily but I'm the one in charge aren't I? Now time for you tell me more about yourself._

She looked up and saw Inuyasha watching her with a little smirk on his lips. "What?" She asked innocently.

"It was him, wasn't it? What did he say?"

Kagome shrugged and picked up her coffee and took a sip. "That I was quick to give away my number and that it was him."

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows and leaned forward, "So he was saying that you were easy or something right?" he said rather loudly.

Kagome rubbed her temples and sighed out, "I don't know but don't say it like that. Please." She groaned out and looked back up at her friend.

"So when do you think you are going to meet him?"

"I don't know Inuyasha, I just started to talk to him today!" She whispered harshly and leaned back in her chair and looked back down at her phone then up at him.

"How long has it been since you've had a little pet?" Inuyasha chuckled. "Two weeks?"

"It's been two months. I'm picky. It will be a while before I meet him in person, I want to know more about him and see if he will eventually send me a picture. I don't care if it's of a cat or a dog. He needs to send something." She ranted then her phone vibrated on the table that silenced both of them.

She looked down at the screen and read his message.

_What would you like to know?_

That whole time and just a short simple message? She sighed and clicked at the screen typing away her message.

"Uh oh, Kagome doesn't look too happy. Is your inner mistress coming out?" Inuyasha teased.

"Don't joke around." She mumbled as she typed.

_Your name. Your age. What are your likes and dislikes? What do you like to be done to you? What would you like to try? Stuff like that._

She placed the phone back down on the table and took a sip of her coffee that was getting cold. "What do you want to do now?" she dismissed and tried to move onto a different subject. It was a Wednesday evening and she knew her night was not over. Not with Inuyasha. He always wanted to do things more than just have coffee.

"I don't know, a movie or something? How about we go out drinking?"

"I have work tomorrow morning. No drinking during the weekdays."

"You always say that and I will always say we should. People drink during weekdays."

"Yeah but the kind of drinking is not the kind of drinking I would do during a weekday. I have to go to work early in the morning and my boss would be pissed if I showed up still drunk or hung over."

"Yeah but your boss is my brother. I can just call him and say that you aren't coming to work." Inuyasha grinned.

Kagome rolled her eyes and stood up while grabbing her phone and purse, "No way. I think I got to where he kind of likes me. Maybe. He talks more to me than anyone else."

Inuyasha stood up with her and pouted out his lip, "Please let's go out drinking and I will call the ice bastard for you."


End file.
